This facility core has been operating under the name of Molecular Biology Facility Service Core since the beginning of the Center in 1993. The name of this Core has been changed at this time of competitive renewal in accordance with the recommendation made by the New Directions Committee. This change is intended to expand the duty of the Core from the classic nucleic acid technology lab to a group of modern labs to include functional genomics. The term "functional" is interpreted to keep expanding the frontier that is created by high-throughput genomic research on gene expression to move into the actual functions of proteins produced and their interactions. Reflecting the complexity of these ever-expanding cutting-edge sciences/technologies. The main objective of this service and facility core is to promote the use of modern techniques and approaches in functional genomics and molecular biology among Center investigators, their collaborators, affiliate scientists, and pilot project recipients. The Core functions to provide access, training, and assistance to students, postdoctoral fellows, and staff members with regards to specific molecular techniques and instrumentation, to offer expert advice in experimental design and approaches using these technologies, to assist in data analysis and interpretation and method troubleshooting, to suggest appropriate reference materials and information relative to specific techniques and methodological approaches, to act as a general resource to assist in the integration of molecular biology into existing programs and projects, and to facilitate the education of Center researchers in molecular biological approaches and techniques. Accordingly, the teaching and training of graduate students and staff is an integral part of the operation.